


Wait.... We've Been Dating This Whole Tiime?

by WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose/pseuds/WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose
Summary: Sometimes in a relationship all you need to do is talk. Too bad Kim doesn't realize they are in a relationship.





	Wait.... We've Been Dating This Whole Tiime?

Kim P.O.V.

“So now you can see why I’m such a bad person. Why I don’t deserve to be a ranger. Because I’m a monster.” I keep my head down in my hands as I cry. I can’t watch Trini walk away from me now that she knows what I did to Amanda. I really didn’t want to tell her but I thought she had a right to know, since she is now my best friend.

“Alright I won’t lie to you Kim. That’s super fucked up, even if she did sleep with your boyfriend sending out her nudes isn’t how you get back at her. But you already know, and obviously you are very remorseful for everything. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone regret doing anything more in their life then you regret sending that picture. So yeah it is fucked up but you have changed, you aren’t that person anymore and you deserve to be the pink ranger because you are the most amazing person I’ve ever known. Being so deeply betrayed by the two people you are supposed to be able to trust the most? I’m surprised you even trust anyone anymore, that just shows how strong you are. I just want you to know how proud of you I am. I do have one question however.” Sniffing I look up at her.

“Yeah?”

“How the fuck did you not get arrested? Like yeah you have Saturday detentions but people sue for shit like that.” Laughing I shake my head. Trini reaches her hand out and with her thumb brushes the tears off my cheek. I hold my breath. Sitting on the edge of a cliff in the middle of the night, she looks so beautiful. Trini has always been beautiful to me but this is different. This is her in the moonlight, looking at me with awe on her face and humor in her eyes. Right after I told her my darkest secret and she just listened and helped me feel better. She’s the best person I’ve ever known. She moves closer and my heart skips a beat. She wraps her arms around me initiating a hug which is getting less rare lately with her. Hugging her back just as tightly my mind races. Did I just really think about kissing Trini? My best friend of all people, like yeah she is gorgeous, funny, smart, and once you get to know her one of the nicest people ever and loyal and- wait. Holy shit! I like Trini. I pull back instantly.

“Ummm, thanks for meeting me out here so late but I have to leave right now! Bye Trini.” With that I jump up so fast I almost fall down over the edge of the cliff. Once I regain my balance I take off running home before she can say anything to me. I get home in record time and climb up to my window. Pacing around my room I think everything over. Okay so I’ve pretty much always known I’m bi so that’s definitely not a problem. Trini is an amazing person so it’s not like when I liked Ty. But she is my best friend, we are part of the Power Rangers. I can’t make this awkward for everyone. I can’t ruin everything again. This time there is more at stack then just ruining my relationships, the lives of everyone in Angel Grove could be at stake if I make everything awkward for all five of us. God why is Trini so god damn perfect. This is her fault, if she didn’t make me like her then I wouldn’t have to worry about this.

BUZZ BUZZ

I reach into my back pocket to check my phone. It’s from Trini. She wants to know if I’m fine. Not in the slightest. I don’t reply, instead I plug my phone into the charger and start pacing again. Ok so what can I do. I definitely can’t tell her because she will probably reject me and that will definitely ruin everything. But I also can’t just pretend that nothing happened and continue on like everything is normal. Ok maybe I can just avoid her for the next few days, then the feelings can go away and we can go back to normal. Yeah that’s the perfect plan. Satisfied with that figured out, I get ready for bed. 

3 Days Later Trini P.O.V.

“Uh guys can we talk about something real quick?” I look at all the guys around the lunch table. Once again Kim didn’t come to lunch, which wouldn’t be weird but she hasn’t talked to me, not even texted, the past few days.

“Yeah what’s up Crazy Girl?” Taking a deep breath I start talking.

“Have you guys noticed anything off about Kim lately? Like she hasn’t talked to me the past few days and I haven’t seen her in class. Any time I think I see her in the hall she disappears in 2 seconds.” They all look confused. Jason is the first to reply.

“Well we haven’t had any meetings lately so I haven’t seen her in person but we have been texting like normal the past few days. I thought she just wasn’t coming to lunch because she had a project or something.” Billy nods at what he said.

“Yeah yesterday she asked me about some math homework but besides that nothing. But that isn’t too out of the ordinary, we usually only talk about school or meetings when we text. When we are in person though we talk about anything. You guys know I don’t like texting a lot so that is probably why.” Zack still looks confused.

“Didn’t you guys like literally start dating like 2 weeks ago? Why would she be avoiding you and not talking to you?” With all their replies I start to fear the worst case scenario I’ve been trying to ignore.

“I think she might try to break up with me. I mean we aren’t like official because we haven't really talked about it but we have been on a few dates and I thought it was going well but I guess maybe not. She told me a secret the last time I saw her and now I think maybe she was trying to see if she could maybe get me to break up with her so she didn’t have to feel bad. Oh god I knew it was too good to be true. I mean why would Kimberly Hart ever want to date me?” I start to breathe fast as I panic.

“Woah calm down T, I’m sure it will all be fine. She is crazy about you. No way she wants to break up.” Zack tries to help calm me down. Billy hesitantly puts his hand on my shoulder.

“It sounds like you just need to find her and sit down and talk everything out with her. Communication is key in relationships, that’s why Jason and I always talk about anything and everything. That way we are both on the same page. Besides maybe she just wants to ask you to be her girlfriend officially and she’s just too nervous. From what I know of her past she hasn’t ever had to ask anyone out, they all asked her out.” I smile at Billy, he always knows what to say to make me feel better.

“That’s a great idea Billy but I can’t find her to talk so I don’t know how to have this conversation. Jason looks at me.

“I’ll talk to her and see if I can get her to meet with you. We are actually supposed to go to Krispy Kreme after school for our weekly “Bi Power Rangers Club” meeting anyway. I’ll bring it up then don’t worry.” I nod gratefully at him and we go back to eating and joking around like normal. I just can’t get rid of the worry in the back of my mind but I know it will hopefully be gone soon.

Kim P.O.V.

“Ugh I love these donuts, I could eat them for every meal.” Chuckling at me Jason agrees.

“I’m pretty sure you already do but alright Kim. Hey can I ask you a question?” Since my mouth is now full I just nod at him to continue.

“What’s been going on with you and Trini? I thought things were fine, great even, but now she said you are avoiding her?” I choke on my donut for a second before I catch my breath. Jason, unhelpfully, slaps my back.

“Ow god you know that doesn’t actually help jerk. But yeah I’m glad you brought it up because I was going to say something. I thought our bi meeting was the perfect time. I think that I like Trini.” Blushing slightly I look up at Jason to see what he thinks. He looks confused.

“Um yeah I know you like Trini, why are you avoiding her?” I shake my head. Stupid boy, he may be the leader but he can’t even understand what I mean when I say I like Trini.

“No I mean I like like Trini. Like I want to kiss her and go out on dates with her.” He somehow looks even more confused.

“What are you even talking about? I sure hope you want to kiss and date her. For christ sake you guys have been dating for the past few weeks.” Now it is my turn to be confused.

“Um, what? I think I would know if I was dating Trini. Besides I only just now realized I really liked her. After I told her about the Amanda thing it just hit me.” He looks at me for a few seconds. Then out of nowhere he starts laughing the hardest I’ve ever seen anyone laugh.

“Oh my god. You really are clueless aren’t you. Give me a second please.” He pulls out his phone and starts tapping the screen really fast. Two seconds later he puts it on speaker phone. I look at the screen, he started a group call with Billy and Zack.

“Hey guys listen to this. Alright so Kim and I are at Krispy Kreme and she tells me that she likes Trini, like she wants to date her. She has no clue that they are already dating.” He starts laughing again. I can hear Zacks laugh, kind of sounds like a cackle. 

“Oh sweet lord. This is so funny I’m dying guys. I am literally having to wipe tears from my eyes this is so funny. Kim you are so useless oh my god.” I roll my eyes at how annoying Zack can be. I still don’t know what they mean.

“Trini and I aren’t dating idiot. I think I would know.” There that should stop him.

“Oh actually Kim you are dating Trini. Three weeks ago Trini told us she liked you and was thinking about asking you out ad we all told her she should because you clearly like her back so she did. She asked if you wanted to go to the movies just you two and no guys. You said ‘It’s a date’ in reply. Remember? Ever since then you guys have been hanging out just the two of you a lot more.” Holy shit. Have I really been dating Trini this whole time? Yes I have. I push away from the table and jump out of my seat as fast as I can. I have somewhere to be.

“Ok thanks for the talk guys but I have to go right now. Thanks for all your help Billy! Zack, Jason you can choke you were absolutely no help whatsoever.” With that I run out of the building before Jason and Zack can yell at me or laugh at me anymore. I have only one destination in mind as I struggle to keep at a slightly faster than normal pace. I don’t even know what I want to say all I know is I need to see Trini to apologize for everything. Reaching her house I quickly go to where her window is. Trying to be romantic I grab a rock and throw it at her window to get her attention. Cringing I scramble back when I hear the window shatter. Second later Trini’s head appears looking out the window straight down at me.

“What the hell Kim? You ignore me for days then show up at my house and break my window?” Before I can stop myself I blurt everything out.

“Ok so I’m going to sound really stupid but that’s whatever I need to tell you something. I really like you Trini and I didn’t realize until the other night when I ran away. See I guess I never put together that you were like really asking me out and not just asking to hang as a friend. So I kind of didn’t know that we were already dating and I freaked out because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. But turns out I didn’t have to worry about that. So will you be my girlfriend?”

“Oh my god. I’m dating an idiot. This whole time I was waiting for you to ask me to be your girlfriend or kiss me because I didn’t want to push too much, and you didn’t even know. You are so lucky my mom isn’t home right now Hart. The front door is open, come on up to my room. I want to finally kiss my girlfriend.” Well I sure don’t need to be told twice. With a huge grin on my face and my heart racing I rush into the house and up the stairs at ranger speed. Standing in the doorway of her room Trini is waiting for me. I slow to a stop right in front of her. 

“Hey you know you will have to fix my window right?” Sheepishly I start to apologize.

“I’m sorry alright I was trying to be romantic! I didn't mean to break your window but of course I will fix it.” Grinning at me she reaches up to cup my face in both hands. This time when she leans into me she does kiss me. It’s soft, light, and gentle. It is the perfect first kiss. After a few second she pulls back.

“That’s all you are getting for now, usually I don’t kiss before the first date but I figured I’d make an exception this time.” Laughing as I glare she pulls away but grabs my hand. I have a feeling I won't be living that down anytime soon but that’s alright. Trini just agreed to be my girlfriend, nothing could ruin this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you do when you have two exams and a quiz tomorrow? You spend the night writing Power Rangers fanfiction of course. Actually like this one a lot, and for once I like the title AND the summary as well. I never thought that was possible. Also I have been wondering since the first time that I saw the movie how Kim got off with only Saturday detentions for sending that picture, all I can think of is Amanda is 18 and they didn't press charges. Still confused though, oh well. I hope you guys like this, let me know what you think.


End file.
